


Ad finem temporum

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Assassin!Merlin, Dark!Merlin, Female Merlin, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical kingdom, One Shot Collection, Possessing, Secrets Reveal, well i don't know what i will write here honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: One-shot collection, they will be mostly short, written in one go. Some my random ideas, relax from my main series. ;]The newest:  Assassin!Merlin, Dark!Merlin (Soft and Dark)





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

1\. Nobility of Gwaine Reveal (Sly viper)

2\. Arthur in Magical Kingdom, my unfinished draft. (Colors Of Magic)

3\. Fem!Merlin royalness reveal. (No more running...)

4. Fem!Merlin, Dark!Merlin. AU to "Curse of Cornelius Sigan" and to my fanfic called "When I need you the most". (White Rose)

5\. Assassin!Merlin, Dark!Merlin, my unfinished draft (Soft and Dark)


	2. Sly Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day in Camelot, Knights are going to training... but Leon and Arthur meet someone at their road.

Arthur and Leon was leaving citadel, to went to the training ground, probably the rest was waiting for them already. King and his first knight had some stuff to do before they could go, so they were late, but they were taking their time. They were not particularly in rush. When they were to leave citadel, they saw young woman, arguing with guards. It was not king matter, but Leon felt in duty to investigate that, so they came closer. 

\- You don't understand you jackass! I traveled a bloody MONTH to Camelot, I just wanna find someone. - she shouted at guard. The unknown woman was slim, but she looked strong, she had sword with her, so probably she was woman who can take care about herself. She had long, honey hair bound in pony. There was something in her posture, something noble. 

\- If you are not going to say specific purpose of your visit I can't let you enter the citadel. - He responded with calm voice, what made her more angry. She moaned, and then she looked at two knights who came closer, she didn't recognise one of them as King of Camelot, but guards did. They bowed before their King and titled him as "Sire". 

\- What is going on here? - Leon asked, looking at guards and the girl. 

\- She want to enter Citadel, without giving purpose of her visit. - He answered. 

\- I told you already you dumbass that I'm looking for someone! - She raised her hands to sky. It was like talking with idiots, maybe it was. She was surrounded by idiots. She completly ignored the fact that probably she was standing next to King of Camelot. 

\- Yes, and I'm still asking who are you looking. - Guard sighed hard, he was doing only his job, he couldn't allowed everybody to enter the citadel, but honestly if she just said who she is looking, he would allow her. 

\- Gods. It is not your fucking business. - She shouted again, but then she sighed hard and looked at Leon and Arthur. Still ignoring the fact that one of them is King of Camelot probably. Who cares. 

\- Maybe you can help me. - she said. - I heard rumors that someone close to me became knight of Camelot. I wanna see him. 

Leon and Arthur looked each other, if she said to the guards that, they would let her enter, but she was too stuborn to do that apparently. Arthur cleared his throat and then look at the woman. 

\- It will be simpler if you tell us his name. - Arthur said, he was not angry that woman didn't show him respect, He wanted only help Leon with that matter, and go for training,  the rest probably started already without them. 

\- I know, but where is fun with that? - She smirked what made Arthur annoyed too, He wanted to say something, but Leon was first. 

\- Fine, come with us to Knights' Training. Maybe you will find that person. - he suggested. 

\- Finally! Someone talking with sense! I like you! - She smiled. Leon and Arthur only sighed, but Arthur was happy that they can finally go for training. There was always few people who was watching how they are training, so that girl could to that too if she wanted. Whatever. They weren't interested who she had on mind, probably someone from younger knights, not their matter. They finally reached training ground, and like Arthur had thought, they began without them. 

\- Ah! Princess and her bodyguard finally decided to show up! - Gwaine said with smile, when he saw them in corner of his eye, there was somebody with them, but he was to busy fighting with Percival, that he didn't put much attention. 

\- YOU OLD DRUNKARD! - The girl exclaimed, looking at Gwaine. That made him disoriented, and Percival knocked him to the ground. Then Gwaine looked it direction where voice came. He was suprised, shocked. 

\- YOU SLY VIPER! - He exclaimed back, and got up from the ground, and then made few steps into her direction. She ran for him, and hugged him. Everybody around was in shock. Arthur and Leon expected that she probably will find this person, but they didn't expect that she was thinking about Gwaine. They were standing like this for few minutes. Then the woman stepped back, and looked at Gwaine. 

\- Look at you! Sir Knight! Who would thought! Hahahahahahha... you look ridiculously! - She laughed. 

\- Thank you my dear! I knew that I could always count on you. What are you doing here?  - He answered with simile. 

Before she could answer that question, finally rest of knights came closer. 

\- Gwaine, would be so kind and introduce us? - Leon asked, they all wanted to know who she is. Gwaine put his arm on her shoulders, and looked at her, and then turned his look at his fellow knights. 

\- Yvette, met Princess or if you prefer, King Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Percival.... My mates, met Yvette... my the most beloved youner sister. - He introduced and smirked. They all knew that Gwaine have a sister, but they had never expected to meet her. 

\- The most beloved, because the only one? - She asked with smile. 

\- Yup, you know I hate you. - he teased. 

They introduced each other, and had a little talk. Like what the hell she is doing here, why did she come to Camelot? She answered, that She had enough of their mother and her new husband. Well, Gwaine couldn't argue with that reason, probably he wasn't better than previous one, or previous two. Yvette finally asked something, that caught attention of them all. 

\- Soo.. Gwaine, what did happen that you decided to go Father's Path? Huh? - She asked, lookin' at her older brother. Knights didn't know if they heard correctly, but Gwaine's face was answer. 

\- Yhm, Yvette... they didn't know. - he murmured. She raised her bow, and looked at her brother for a while. Whaaat? So how he became knight if they didn't know that their father is noble? She heard about commoner-knights of Camelot, soo... Gwaine was one of them? That was funny even more! 

\- You are joking, right? - She laughed. 

\- Yvette! - First time they saw Gwaine so angry. - You know that I renounced the House. 

Yvette could laugh, but for him that was really important matter. One thing he take serious in his life, when he decided to left home when his mother was trying to get help from others noble houses when they were poor and hungry, she should know that! 

\- Yeah, but when I heard that you became knight... I thought... - she shook her head. 

Then, the rest decided to remind themselves, especially Arthur. 

\- Gwaine... - he hissed, he didn't liked secrets. 

Gwaine sighed hard... Yvette like always was destroying everything. That sly viper. 

\- Nothing changed. I'm not a part of my house. I'm not a noble.... well.. I wasn't before I became your knight. - He answered, and looked at Arthur, but princess didn't looked like he was satisfied with his answer. 

\- Well.. this will be longer story, and we had training to finish. - he smiled, and caught Elyan's arm and pulled him on training ground. He knew that he wouldn't avoid answers, but... really he didn't want to talk about it. If he had to, he prefered spend this training as commoner-knight. 


	3. Colors Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artur and his knights was fighting with bandits who had support from sorcerer, Arthur got nasty wound and disappeared. Nobody know where is Prince Regent of Camelot, if he is still alive.

Last thing he remebered was fighting, he was wounded, pain... his view was blured after that and then he lost consciousness. When he woke up, first thing he felt, was soft couch. Not some forest dirt, but couch covered in velvet. He started to opening his eyes, but light was too bright to open them at once. He heard someone voice, but he couldn't understand what that person was saying to him, but after while this voice become clearer.

\- Lay still. You were badly wounded. - calm, feminine voice said.

Arthur wanted to say something, but he didn't have strength to do so. He was so tired, he wanted go to sleep again. He didn't feel pain, he was only tired. He suposed to ask where he is, where are his people, but now he was too... weak. He fell into darkness again. When he woke up again it was dark, the room was illuminated by candles. It was easier to open his eyes this time, he started to getting up, but now he felt ugly pain on his side. He looked around... it look like.. physician's chambers? Court physician's? It was well equiped, but he didn't see everything. He found himself shirtless, with bandages on his body, but all his stuff was next to him on the floor. 

\- Oh... you woke up. - he remembered this voice, she was woman who was saying something to him last time. He looked at her, and saw blackhaired woman, she wore a robes... she was at his age? Maybe older? He was not sure. - How are you feel? - she asked. 

\- Where am I?- Arthur didn't answered her question, woman sighed. 

\- You are knight of Camelot, you may don't like the answer. - she started. Arthur raised his brow, she didn't recognise him as a prince, probably she knew that he is from Camelot after she saw his cloak. - At my sanctum in Areolan in Galdor Kingdom. - she answered. 

Arthur looked suspiciously at her, he had never heard about this 'kingdom', and he was bloody Prince Regent. 

\- There is no such kingdom. - He answered. 

\- You didn't heard about it? That doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Your lack of knowledge is probably Uther's legacy, no doubt. - she answered, and shrugged. - You did not answered my question, Sir Knight. How are you feeling? - she asked again, and took the stool, and sat next to him, and started checking if the bandages needs changing. Arthur felt unpleasant shudder, but she was not the danger. She probably saved him, that would be pointless if she wanted his death. 

\- What does this have to do with my _f-king._ \- he wanted to say 'with my father', but in last moment he stoped. This woman didn't recognised him as prince, and he didn't want to reveal himself now. - I'm feel fine. - he answered lightly. 

\- Galdor is kingdom where magic is allowed, this is magical kindgom, and I'm court sorceress. - she answered simply, taking scissors, to cut this bandages, but then he raised up, and regreted it quickly. The pain was unimaginable, and he irritated wounds by the scissors in sorceress hands. She was still calm, she was not afraid of him. 

\- Your bandages needs changing. If I wanted your death, you would be dead. - she said and looked at him with confidence. - You were found close to our borders, scouts decide to take you to me. If they didn't, you would be dead. - she added. 

Arthur didn't have a choice, honestly. He didn't manage to stand long, he sat again on the couch and hissed with pain. He could not fight even if he wanted to. She started to changing his bandages in silence. 

\- Where are yours borders? - he asked out of curiosity. He even was not sure if he belive in this magical kingdom. 

\- They are magical protected, If you don't know how get there, you will never find the way. We had to do this after Uther started the Great Purge. - she said like it was common knowledge, was more focused on his wounds. His father probably would declare a war if there would be kingdom were magic was common thing. Cenred's lands was different story, there magic was allowed, but was not common. 

\- So... I'm in some kind magical haven, and I should belive that you willingly helped the knight of Camelot? - He asked with doubt in his voice, and hissed with pain. - If you had magic, why you did not heal this with magic? - he asked under the influence of pain. She raised her brow and looked at him with suprise on her face. 

\- We are not a monsters, despite the fact what your king is saying.... and I thought that you would not want to use magic on you. - She answered, but she fulfilled his wish. - _Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle -_ her eyes became amber, and Arthur felt fear, but next feeling was relief. Pain became livable. - My spell didn't cure all your wounds, but the most dangerous one. - she said, and still he needs a bandages on this smaller wounds, she prefered avoid somekind infection. Arthur felt torn. We was learning all life, that magic is evil, and now he was in some kind magical kingdom, with court sorceress on his side, if she was saying truth, and he is on magical court, there is no point of fighting. She was helping him, she didn't look evil. When she was working with his bandage, she looked like Gaius in his work. Focused on patient. 

\- What did happen my men? - Arthur asked after while of silence. 

\- You were found alone. - she answered simply, and stood up, and went to the bucket with water, to clean her hands. Arthur glanced at her. His man abandoned him? He didn't want to belive in that... maybe something happened, something he did not know. Sorceress started to clean up the mess in her chamber. 

\- What is your name? - Arthur asked, she was quite suprised. 

\- Yvette. - she answered quickly -... And you sir knight? - she asked. 

\- Arthur. - he answered without second thought. 

She started staring at him. 

\- Arthur... like Uther's son? - Yvette asked. - I would die to see Uther's reaction, when he hear that his son was saved in magic kingdom from the hand of court sorceress. - she snorted. She doubted that there is another knight Arthur in Camelot. 

\- You didn't regret helping me? - he asked, she had every reason to regret this. He didn't mention that Uther's reaction will be probably none. He will not even speak to him, his mind was far away after Morgana's betreyal. She turned to Magic, and Magic corrupted her good soul.  

\- Why? Saved life is saved life. - She shrugged. She was so selfless, that was strange. All people with magic that he met, was egoistic, power hungry. She was diffrent. He was still torn between his father's belives, and that what he was seeing that moment. - This is my work... Although, in most cases, I leave patiens to my students. - she added. 

\- Students? You have students? Why have you done exception in my case? 

\- It is so suprising? I... didn't know how you would react after waking. If you were able to fight I didn't want to put my students at danger. - she answered, she knew that he will react badly. Honestly, He is reacting better than she thought, and he was not ordinary knight, he is Uther's son. Arthur only nodded, and pulled his head back on the couch and looked at ceiling.  

\- So... if I'm on the court, there is a king? - He asked. 

\- Regent, ruler... yes, but not King. - she answered. - We never had a King. We are waiting for one. - she added. 

\- Waiting? - Arthur raised his head, and looked at her. 

\- There is old prophecy, about Once and Future King and his Warlock Guardian - Emrys. I quessed you never heard about this. In others countries 'The time of Albion' is favourite Bards's inspiration. They are singing about Golden Age where Albion comes. - she told him. - We declared that our king can be only Once and Future King, we will cast away the spell where there will be safe for people like us. 

Arthur was suprised... he had never heard about this prophecy, but he heard this term. "Once and Future King". Merlin called him that once, but from where he could know this? He rised up in Cenred's land, maybe he heard about this stories, he ask him when he will be in Camelot. 

\- So we are waiting... but of course we have a Ruler, there is all kingdom, somebody has to take control about all. - She added after a while of silence, then she sat on her chair, and looked at Arthur side. 

\- You had to make some trade with the outside world... without that every kingdom would fall. - he noticed, and looked at her. He was curious about all of this, still torn, but he knew his position, he would die if he do something wrong. 

\- Magic makes us self-sufficient, but you right, we have some.... trusted traders. - Yvette answered simply. - When sun rises, we can go on a walk, if you want. Also, Sir Regent wanted to see you, when you are awake. - she told. 

Arthur didn't know how he should react at her words. This proposition of take a walk on this... weird, magical kingdom. He knew that if this "Sir Regent" will want to see him, probably he would not have any option, but this walk... how much this kingdom could be diffrent than Camelot? If there is magic everywhere? Children cast spells on the road? He didn't know what he should be expecting. 

\- You should get some sleep, you alomst die, your body needs to regenerate. - she ordered, and stood up, and go to her private room, saying quiet 'goodnight'. Arthur looked at the celling again. There is much to take, much to think about. Should he run away? How? Where? Probably he couldn't even run away from there in convencional way. He sighed hard. It was so strange. He had many thoughts on his mind, but in this silence and dark, he recognised that he is also tired. He didn't want to sleep, but that was stronger than him, but he didn't sleep long, he woke up before sunset. Yvette was standing in her workplace, 'cooking' some potion, he quessed. He looked at her. 

\- Good morning - he said, taking her attention. She looked at her pacient and smiled. 

\- Mornin'. How are you feel? - she asked, but didn't check his wound  now, she was focused on a potion. 

\- Better... I hoped this would be weird dream. - He answered, making Yvette laughing. After few seconds to the room entered young boy. He was maybe seventeen, or something like that. He welcomed his mistress, and looked at Arthur. 

\- You are awake - he gasped. 

\- I always knew you are observant. - Yvette smiled. - Please, send note to the Sir Loucius, that my patient is awake, can you? - she pleased. Her student only nodded and left the room. Arthur looked at her with suprise. 

\- Did you send after Regent? - he asked, when he get the confirming answer, he  rised from the couch, and started to puling his armor on. She took off her potion, and looked at him with suprise, she came close to him. 

\- What are you doing, you should be resting. - She was trying to convince him to lay again. 

\- I will not talking with leader of Kingdom, shitless and lying on the couch. - He said, and hissed with pain, when he was trying to wore up his shirt. Yvette shaked her head, but she knew that she will not win, so she helped him to wear his armor, Surprisingly, she managed it well. _Better than Merlin._ He was still sore, but there was some traditions. After while, to the room entered someone, Arthur looked at him. He was strong, confident. 

\- My Lord. - Yvette said, and looked at man. 

\- Please Lady Yvette, leave us. - He said with calm voice.  She fulfil his words, and she left the chamber. Arthur looked at this man, and he couldn't escape the impression that he had met him once. Somewhere, somewhen... 

\- I'm Sir Loucius of Areolan, Regent of Galdor. - He presented himself. 

\- Arthur Pendragon, Prince Regent of Camelot. 

\- Prince Regent? What did happened to Uther? - Man asked. For second Arthur thought that his man mocks him, but he realised, that probably they were cut from the information from outside world. 

\- He is ill. - He did not go into details. 

\- My condolences. - Sir Loucius said, Arthur did not know if it is only formality, or he truly is sorry. Normaly he would say that this is only formality, but there was something in this man's eyes, that make him doubting. 

\- I would like to thank for saving my live. - Arthur said, looking at Regent. 

\- Don't thank me, it was mostly Yvette's doing. I only allowed you to stay on the Court. Not everybody was happy about it. 

\- Yeah... I could imagine. - Arthur murmred. It probably was like he allowed to stay some wizard in Camelot. Nobles wouldn't be happy about it, they would want to execute him immedietly. 

\- You are allowed to stay here, as long as you will back to the health, but I think, that you would like to come back to your people as soon as possible... I'm right? - he pressumed. Arthur looked at him, probably he had some troubles with his people, knowing that here is somebody from Camelotian Nobility, Arthur prefered to avoid troubles, for himself and for this kingdom. 

\- You are right, I had to come back today. - Arthur made decision. 

\- I understand, I hope that you will remember well staying here. - Regent said with a smile. 

Arthur knew what he mean saying that. He was saying abot magic, without doubt. 

\- I hope so as well. - Arthur answered with smile. 


	4. No more running...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Merlin royalness reveal.

King Alexander came to Camelot before noon. He and Uther wanted to sign peace agreement between their kingdoms. Alexander was young King, he was only little older than Arthur, actually two years older, but he knew already how brutal life can be. More than one year ago his father was killed by his brother, Alexander's uncle. He wanted to take the throne for himself. For year his kingdom was plunged into civil war. Few months ago, finally he killed his own uncle and brought peace to his lands. After some time, he decided that the must renew alliances. Galdor was almost destroyed by war, they need strong alliances, another war would destroy them. So, he came to Camelot. His father was never in very good relation with Uther, they were more... neutral, but he wanted to change that. He gave one of the artifacts from his land as a sign of good intentions. He arrived one day before it was planned, so the feast was planned to be next day, but they sighed peace the same day he arrived.

Alexander, Arthur and Uther had a dinner together, after sighed the agreement. They actually were waiting for servants with tableware and meals.

\- How are things going in Galdor, after civil war? - Arthur asked, looking at young king.

\- Fine, with my uncle finally dead, we can stand on our feet. - Alexander answered and sighed. - But it will take time.

\- I'm impressed, you are so young, but yet.. you managed to win with your uncle, I knew him, he was great strategist. - Uther answered with recognition. 

\- Thank you. Well... even He was making mistakes. The biggest one was alliance with Cenred. - Young King answered and sighed. - It was obviously, he will betray him... I just waited for good opportunity to attack. 

Uther nodded, that was wrong choice. There was no worse treacherous bastard than Cenred. 

\- Actually... I wanted to talk with you Uther about one matter, something... personal. - Alexander started and looked at Uther, who was interested by his words, but only nodded, suggesting him to start talking. 

\- I'm not the only one child of my father. I have younger sister. - he started. - When the civil war began... she was at my side. She is great swordswoman. But then I decided, that she couldn't stay there. If we would die in the same battle... there was nobody to lead army against my uncle. She had to be safe. I told her to leave Galdor. 

\- I think that went well. - Arthur smiled little bit and imagined telling Morgana to leave Camelot in time of need. Probably they would have to force her out. Alexander laughed short, and then looked at Arthur. 

\- Yeah, like charm. But she finally left Galdor. I know, that she fleed to Camelot. - Alexander looked at Uther, he probably knew what young king had on his mind already. He wanted to find his little sister. 

\- You think that she is living in the Castle? - Uther asked, watching carefully his new ally. She could be spy of Alexander and they didn't even know that. Alexander sighed. 

\- I think so. I'm not sure about it. I didn't want to know where she is, when I was on war with my uncle. If I was captured and they would tortured me... I hadn't wanted to know here she is. - Alexander sighed again and looked down for moment. - I think you understand, that she was only rightfull heir to the trone after me. I had to do everything to keep her safe. When I would died in the battle, she would pick up my sword. Wouldn't you do the same for your son? - he tried to turn the conversation to his advantage, and that worked. Uther was silent for moment, probably thinking what he would do. 

\- So...  do you want us to find her? - Arthur asked. - We can hire a Herold to announced information in the courtyard - Arthur proposed, and looked at Alexander and after that, he looked at his father. 

\- I would be grateful. I heard, that she is living as servant... - Alexander answered, then the doors opened. 

\- Then probably she will be found soon - Uther said with little smile, and Arthur looked at Merlyn, who carried the vessels.

\- Ah... Merlyn. You are lucky that you are not late. - Arthur said with little smile on his lips, but then he saw and heard how Merlyn drops everything to the ground. She was in shock, paralyzed by disbelief. Prince wanted to say something about her clumsiness, but then he realised, that she is not looking at him, or his father. She was staring at King Alexander. Arthur looked at their guest, and he was staring at Merlyn, and he slowly stood up from the table. Then Merlyn ran to Alexander and hugged him. Acctualy she hanged on his neck. They stood like that in silence, Arthur and Uther was sitting in shock, the truth has not reached them yet.

\- Merls... My little Merls. - Alexander whispered. 

\- I... I knew that Camelot have a guest... but... I didn't know it was you. You are the king! Look at you! - Merlyn said with smile, stepping back from Alexander to look at him. 

\- Our Uncle is dead, no more running and hidding Merls. No more. - He answered with smile and hugged her again, but after few seconds they stepped back again, feeling how Arthur and Uther were staring at them. 

\- I should introduce you my sister... but I think, that you know her. - Alexander said with awkward smile. 

\- I think I have to explain some things... - Merlyn added with similar smile. 

 


	5. White Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU to "Curse of Cornelius Sigan" and to my fanfic called "When I need you the most".  
> Fem!Melin, Dark!Merlin.  
> Part wrote in italic is part of my mentioned fanfic.

_ Gargoyles were destorying city, people were dying. Just because his selfish revange on king that was long, long dead. She was standing against him. He looked at her with smile, she thought that he was going to attack her, but that didn't happen. He looked at her with... quite charming smile.  
_

_ \- Who would've believed it? - he started. - You a sorceress... and the powerful one. - he said.  _

_ \- I won't let you hurt him - she hissed.  _

_ \- And you're going to stop me? - He smiled wilder, like she was little child, playing with fire.  _

_ \- I'll stop you. - she tried to sound certain, didn't allow herself to feel fear. She looked at him with sure, but he only smiled. He pulled his hand before himself, she thought that he is going to attack her, but in his hand appeared single white rose. She was in shock.. what is he doing? Merlyn didn't notice when Sigan came closer and gave her white rose. She took it without thought, later she realised how stupid it was.  _

_ \- He does not deserve you. - He whispered and stood behind her, whispering to her ear. He brushed her hair off her neck, she felt his breath on her neck, felt a shiver that went across her all body. - He treats you like a slave. - Sigan added.  _

_ \- That's not true... - Merlyn answered but she didn't managed to move away from him. She felt his hands on her waist.  _

_ \- He cast you aside without a moment's thought.... I would never cast away such beauty. - his whisper dugged into her brain, she felt... appreciated.  _

_ \- That doesn't matter. - She answered.  _

_ \- But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power... I know Merlyn. I know and I would never overlooked you. - He whispered and kissed her pale neck.  _

_ \- That... - she wanted to say something more, but his kisses were intoxicating. She felt like she would collapse into his arms.  _

_ \- Does it? You're young, Merlyn. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. You could be my queen, you are the most beautiful and powerful woman. - he was still whispering. Like he was talking to his beloved lover. She... she didn't know what she should think. It was so... so... she shouldn't, but he was so... no. He was so intoxicating, Sigan was taking from her ability to clear thinking. She was melting in his arms. Merlyn felt how he turned her around that she was looking directly at him, straight into his eyes.  _

_ \- Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet. - he whispered and lower himself to kiss her. _

She looked into his black eyes and smirked, she put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer to him, she kissed him with aggression and passion. It was like pact with Satan, she sold him her soul. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. They were kissing without thinking about Camelot's doom. After some time, they stepped from each other, still looking in their eyes.   


\- My Lady. - He reached his hand to her, she took it and Sigan put small kiss on her skin. Merlyn looked at Sigan and gave him his crystal, which she was trying to use to trap his soul. He smiled and destoryed faster than he blinked. They walked by Camelot's yard, watching how Sigan's creatures were killing everyone who was standing against. She looked at Arthur and then she looked at Sigan. 

\- Could you possess him? - She asked and raised her brow. - You know... Prince of Camelot. Camelot would be ours with Uther's Death. - Merlyn explained, looking at her new... partner in crime? Sigan seemed shocked by this idea, but as long he thought, he liked that idea more. Merlyn was quite smart, he liked it. Arthur final mistake was not appreciating her. Fatal mistake. Merlyn was watching how Sigan's soul is leaving thief's body and is possessing Arthur's. She smirked seeing that, then she heard Gaius' voice, saying her name. She looked in his direction and then she looked at Sigan who hadn't control yet. She went into Gaius' direction. 

\- Merlyn? Are you alright? - Gaius asked, watching how familiar figure emerges from fog.

Merlyn smirked and looked at her Guardian. 

\- Better than that. - She answered with smile, then second figure emerged from the fog... It was Arthur's body, but there was no Arthur. His eyes were black like Sigan's. Merlyn kissed his lips with smile. 

\- I believe that everything went well? - Merlyn asked with smile. 

\- Yes, My Lady. We will rule Camelot and whole world. - Sigan answered with smile. Gaius was paralysed by fear and shock. His Merlyn would never do such a thing. She would never allied with evil. He saw white rose in her hand... it was enchanted in some way. He whispered spell to take the rose from her, she didn't have time to defend, she dropped the rose. There was no love spell, no compulsion. It was just Merlyn's doings, and.. well.. Sigan natural charm. 

They executed Uther in very first days and Sigan in Arthur's body became king of Camelot. This one who didn't want join them, were brutally killed. There was no mercy. Merlyn's powers was growing up, with such teacher as Cornelius Sigan it was easy. Some people were executed, because they didn't kneel before them. They believed that Merlyn enchanted Arthur in some way. Merlyn was never calling Sigan as Arthur, so somebody figured it out, but there was nothing they could do. Sir Leon, Gwen, Gaius, Uther were executed. Morgana fleed and there was some rumors that she is planning to rebel against them, but that wasn't matter. 

Merlyn was standing on the balcony, looking at her kingdom. She held her hand on her pregnant belly. Probably she will born Sigan's child next month, his heir. Arthur's Heir. Sigan's Heir... there was no difference. She had seen that Sigan was changing from the moment that he had possessed Arthur. He gained some of his features, he looked like him, but it was Sigan still. They brought fear and despair upon all Albion.

\- My Lady. - She heard Sigan's voice behind her, she turned with smile. 

\- Good to see you, My Lord.- Merlyn said and smirked, then she looked at their kingdom again. Sigan came closer to her and put his hands on her belly, standing behind her, and looked at Camelot too. Morgana was still somewhere but it wasn't matter. They were two immortal beings, they couldn't kill him or her. She looked at their garden, where white roses were blooming. 

Albion was united in fear, but united. Prophecy was completed. 


	6. Soft and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has very, very dark past. What would happen if it will be revealed?

Merlin liked his new life in Camelot. He really liked it. Being clumsy manservant, physician's ward. He was saving lives of many. It had been difficult on the very beginning but as time goes by, he started believe in person he created. Merlin slowly became him, this person who he wanted to be. But it would be to easy right? You know this feeling, when you are trying to run away from your past, but no matter how far you ran, it find you and starts to suffocate you...

It was regular patrol, nothing interesting honestly. He wanted only to return to Camelot, because it was quite boring. No sigh of Morgana or any enemy, which was good of course, but patrol was boring and weather wasn't kind. It was cold and it looked like it could start raining in every minute. But then he felt little twinge on his neck, he quickly realised that was sleeping dart, he wanted to say something, but he felt dizzy to quickly. They changed something in this darts when he was away for sure. He woke up on the wagon for transporting prisoners. Merlin looked at the walls, it was solid thing. His eyes widened in realisation, but he wanted so badly to be wrong. He looked at his friends, who started waking up. He sighed hard and looked and his handcuffs and other kind of chains that they were hooked on. Then he checked the lock, he could open it, but not in this conditions. 

\- The worst hangover ever... - Gwaine murmured when he woke up. 

\- I would be glad if it was hangover. Sire, We were captured. - Leon answered and started to waking Arthur, who murmured something and then opened his eyes and started to realise what had happened and how bad was the situation. They started checking if they could release themselves, but Merlin knew they couldn't. This wagon was made with royal precision. He didn't know anybody who escaped from it. 

\- Anybody knows where he are heading? Who did it? - Arthur asked, looking at his knights. 

\- I never saw so solid prisoner's wagon, somebody important I guess... - Gwaine started, but he was interupted by Merlin's snort, all knights looked at him with suprise. Arthur raised his brow, waiting for Merlin to say something. 

\- We are heading to the worst place of the worst places... - Merlin answered and looked down at his handcuffs, trying to do something to open it, but people who made this handcuffs knew what they are doing. - _Garrote Gorge._ \- he added. 

Arthur was suprised, he didn't know what his servant was talking about. He looked at his fellow knights, Leon shrugged, he didn't know either. Elyan the same, but Gwaine and Percival had strange feeling on their faces. 

\- What? - Arthur asked. 

\- I thought that is only... watchword, password... This place is real? - Gwaine asked and looked at Merlin. Ohh they didn't know how much that place is real. No many persons know, Garrote Gorge was kept in secret from many, many years. 

\- Lancelot told me once, that he fought with slave trader who claimed to take his slaves to Garrote Gorge. - Percival added and looked at Merlin who was too focused on opening this bloody handcuffs, but he was listening. Somebody claimed that he knew where is Gorge? Good that he was killed, he had to be dumb as fuck. All knights were looking at Merlin, waiting for explanation, how he knows even about place like this? 

\- What exactly is this Garrote Gorge? I didn't see it on any map. - Arthur started, looking at Merlin. 

\- Because it is secret location, you can't find it on any map. It is city... free city... in many ways. - Merlin sighed. He didn't think that ever, ever he will come back to the Garrote. When he left that kind of live, he thought that he left that place behind him too, but this bloody, corrupted city couldn't leave him alone. 

\- And how do you know about it? - Leon asked. 

\- Ohh... I know many things, only if you were listening. - Merlin tried to joke, but he felt how heavy is air in this wagon. 

\- _Mer_ lin! - Arthur shouted at him but then they heard coachman shouted at them to shut up, but then then they heard someone gasping. 

\- Wait... Merlin? - male voice said. - Open the wagon. - he said with strong and certainly in his voice. They stopped, Merlin felt eyes on him. Somebody recognised him, but he was not sure who. When the back door opened, for while he couldn't see anybody because of strong light, but then he saw familiar face, but... now he had to play a role. He looked at his od friend with smirk on his mouth. Knight thought that is very un-Merlin. 

\- Alistair... I could tell that it is good too see you, but you know. - Merlin answered with sarcasm and made noice with his chains. Alistair smiled and entered to the tight wagon and pushed himself between the knights' legs, then he opened Merlin's handcuffs and helped him get out from wagon. Knights were too much in shock to do something about it, they only watched. 

\- What are you doing?! This is my merchandise! - somebody shouted at Alistair, but Alistair only took a knife and cut his throat. Without any hesitation, just killed him like it was something normal. 

\- He owned my money anyway. - Alistair murmured and looked at Merlin, he didn't even looked at body. Probably dead man was new in the work, didn't know the rules. 

\- I see nothing changed. The best way to earn more money? - Merlin asked with smile. 

\- Kill your partner. - Alistair answered with smile. Knights was trying to freed themselves, but they were still in chains, which was not so easy to destroy. Percival was trying to break them, but without resultat. Arthur looked at Merlin with strange mix of feelings, betrayal, anger, pain...

\- Merlin, mate... how did you end up with this dogs of Camelot? - Alistair asked with smile when he was closing door and waved his hand to tell Merlin to sit with him on front. 

\- Oh.. this is quite long story. I was working for Uther. - Merlin said like it was something normal, he had to made up some story, he couldn't tell truth to Alistair. Curse of double life, he quessed. 

\- Uther? From all of them... - Alistair snorted. Knights were wondering what the hell Merlin is talking about. What the hell was going on here. They could only listen, maybe they could learn something. 

\- Every king is the same, even Uther needed somebody, who could get his hands dirty. - Merlin laughed and looked at his old friend when they moved to Gorge again. It was not easy for Merlin. Being that preson again. He didn't know if he really just turned switch or he is pretending to being person who he was before. 

\- Royal Assassin. Sounds good. Payment was royal too? - Alistair answered and smiled. Knights were amazed, what? who? Assassin? That couldn't be Merlin right? Merlin working for Uther as assassin? No. That couldn't be possible, or was it? No, his father wouldn't needed assassin, he was man of honor, even when he killed somebody, he'd done this with honor, no behind their back! Merlin as assassin, that had to be lie. He is too clumsy, far too idiot to be assassin! 

\- Yeah, he paid well. Now when he is vegetable I must find new job. I stayed around for while, you know... Uther gave me a cover as his son manservant. - Merlin said and shook his head.

\- Really... Uther made YOU as HIS SON manservant?! I knew that man is mad, but this?! He is so fucking dumb. - Alistair snorted with laugh, that was idiotic. Making skilled assassin as son's manservant. If somebody paid more for killing Arthur, Merlin would have billion oportunies to kill him. Arthur face tensed when he was listening all of this. That was Merlin's voice but it was not Merlin, not his Merlin. It was all a lie? He survived Morgana's betrayal, it was painful... but this?! It was... lethal. 

\- Yeah. So, what changed in Garrote when I was away? You changed something with sleeping drats. - Merlin's voice seemed like usual, like it was small talk with friend from past, they were talking about somekind bandit hab and their wepons like about nothing. Merlin even didn't blink, when Alistair killed that second man! That was not his Merlin! Not the Merlin they knew. 

\- Nothing really... few improvments, but everything is like always was. Bodies and blood on the ground, slaves, posions... and your whore is still a whore. - Alistair answered. 

\- Good. - Merlin smirked. 

Knights were still in heavy shock, they didn't suspect that Merlin could ever... ever... done something wrong! He was clumsy puppy! He couldn't call a girl whore, or rather be happy about that someone else called some woman in this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Month passed and I could bring myself together to write more, but maybe if somebody will be curious I will write more.


End file.
